


Accidentally in Love

by Powierniczka



Series: Wino, mężczyźni i śpiew [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam nie umie śpiewać, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety, fluff pełną gębą, nocna wena, tańczyć też nie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/pseuds/Powierniczka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tańczy, Sam śpiewa, Lucyfer robi kawę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

Muzyka niosła się po całym domu. Lucyfer ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wszedł do salonu, gdzie zastał go niecodzienny widok.  
\- Sam... co robisz?  
Winchester odwrócił się gwałtownie i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc swojego anioła nonszalancko opartego o framugę drzwi.  
\- Come on, come on! Move a little closer! Come on, come on! I want to hear you whisper!* - zawyło Wybrane-Naczynie-Szatana razem z wokalistą, nie przerywając swojego tańca i wywołując u upadłego szczery śmiech.  
\- Szeptu raczej nie usłyszysz! - wykrzyknął wciąż rozbawiony archanioł.  
Oczywiście, Sam tego nie usłyszał. Lucyfer pokręcił głową i poszedł do kuchni, odprowadzany wrzaskiem swojego partnera "I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love..." Zalewając mocną kawę rozmyślał. Może i nie do końca rozumiał wszystkie ludzkie zachowania, może i nie zawsze potrafił się do nich dostosować, może i ten wrzask, który młody łowca nazywał śpiewem, słyszą wszyscy sąsiedzi, ale... do cholery, jeszcze nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUypt2nvorM ta piosenka źle na mnie działa! Zdecydowanie nie powinnam jej słuchać przy pisaniu, ale jakoś tak wyszło...
> 
> *Chodź, chodź! Podejdź trochę bliżej! Chodź, chodź! Chcę usłyszeć twój szept! (tłumaczenie z tekstowo.pl)


End file.
